I'm A Whole Lotta Trouble
by AspiringWritesFanfics
Summary: Random Pairing Generator. Blaine Anderson can't stop thinking about Jake Puckerman, and the self-proclaimed bad boy decides he wants to have some fun. Blake Panderson.


**Author's Comments**: So somebody did the random pairing generator (on my profile, I assume) and requested I make this fic for them and I was, like, "okay"! So here is a little R-rated oneshot that pairs Jake Puckerman and Blaine Anderson (also known as _**Blake Panderson**_). The title comes from Leona Lewis' new song, "Trouble". I'm pretty much obsessed with her music at the moment. She deserves a lot more recognition because she is amazingly talented.

* * *

**I'm A Whole Lotta Trouble**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was finishing off the last of his popcorn as he and his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, were nearing the end to their Skype date. It was one of their weekly sessions when they would watch the latest re-run of _Tabatha Takes Over_ and some new TV show about a musical in high school, which Kurt thought was absolutely horrendous but enjoyed watching anyway. After blowing a cyber-kiss goodbye and logging off, Blaine laid back against his bed and shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He had been having a stressful week. The separation between him and Kurt was getting to be frustrating, and Blaine was missing his warm touch.

A sudden knock came at his bedroom door, which made him instantly jump out of bed in surprise.

His parents were out of town on business which meant he had the house to himself, so he was scared shitless that someone would be knocking in the middle of the night. _Inside_ his house!

Blaine wanted to look for a baseball bat or something blunt so he can use to fight the psychotic murderer behind his door (he had an active imagination), but he didn't play baseball, so he didn't keep one nearby.

"Who is it?" he asked tentatively. Another knock came in response.

Grabbing a toy robot on his nightstand, he held it threateningly as he opened the door to reveal... Jake Puckerman?

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he lowered the robot, completely dumbfounded.

"'Sup, Anderson?" Jake cocked his head in appreciation. "You're looking really nice tonight."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrow. Jake Puckerman was hitting on him. How odd and out of character, but Blaine decided to play it cool.

"What's going on?"

Jake didn't answer. Instead, he shamelessly eyed Blaine up and down as he examined how nicely his pajama bottoms hugged his hips and ass, and how well-toned his chest was as Blaine usually slept shirtless. Jake leaned forward and boldly kissed Blaine square on the mouth. Stunned still for a second, Blaine pushed the younger Puckerman away and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I want you, Anderson," Jake whispered huskily as he dove for Blaine's neck, which illicited an uncontrollable moan from the gelmet headed teen. Blaine pushed him away again.

"I want answers!" Blaine shouted, "What are you doing in my house?"

Jake shrugged. "Picked your lock."

Of course he did. He sure lived up to the Puckerman name. Blaine walked over to his dresser to get a shirt, allowing Jake the opportunity to enter his room without permission. After pulling on a simple wife-beater, Blaine turned to find Jake making himself comfortable on his bed. Glaring, Blaine walked up to him, trying his best to look intimidating.

"Get out," he snarled.

Jake smirked. "Make me."

Without warning, he started to strip off his clothing, and Blaine started to become delirious. It was like he was in the Twilight Zone. This couldn't really be happening, could it? Jake chucked his shirt across the room along with his dirty jeans and laid back against Blaine's bed in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer-briefs. His skin was an amazing olive tone and his abs were delicious to look at. Blaine didn't even realize he was staring until Jake whistled at him. Looking down between his legs, he could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his pajama pants. His body had betrayed him.

"Nice dick, Anderson," Jake laughed as he played with himself through his underwear. "I knew you wanted me."

"I-I..." He didn't know what to say. He was tongue tied and panting like a dog in heat as he watched the little Puckerman play with _his_ little Puckerman.

"Come on, Anderson, you know you want me to fuck your little slut hole nice and hard," Jake said as he looped his fingers underneath the waistband of his briefs and pulled down to reveal his hard...

**glee**

Blaine jolted awake. It was a dream. Of course it was a dream. Shit like that doesn't happen in real life. Hot guys just don't randomly show up at your door and beg to fuck your slut hole. Maybe in pornos... Oh God! He just called his behind a "slut hole" and he called Jake "hot"! What was wrong with him? Jake wasn't even all that cute...

Yeah, he was.

Blaine had to admit that ever since he auditioned for New Directions, he found himself attracted to the new Puckerman kid. Blaine would be lying if he said that he didn't have a thing for bad boys. He even found himself staring at Puck's naked form in the boy's locker room after practice. Daddy Puckerman had some nice genes for a deadbeat. But nevertheless, Blaine was disappointed in himself for being so turned on the boy. He was two years younger than him, and he was acting like a horny school girl.

Jake wasn't even gay. And if he was, it didn't matter because he had Kurt. That dream was just... Well, he didn't know, but didn't mean anything. Even if he did wake up with the biggest hard-on he'd ever had.

Blaine walked into glee club that afternoon with Sam Evans by his side. They were both talking about the upcoming debate for the student council president elections that they would have against Brittany and Artie, and they were running through some ideas they could use to attract voters. Well, Blaine was running through ideas. Sam was doing impressions of George Bush and Bill Clinton and what sounded like Herbert the Pervert from _Family Guy_. Rolling his eyes, Blaine took a seat next to the new girl Marley who was engaged in a conversation with Tina and Unique, and waited for Mr. Schuester to make his announcements.

Arriving ten minutes late, as usual, was Jake Puckerman. The dream suddenly made Blaine more aware of the bad boy's appearance than he already did since the Never Say Never incident. The boy's skin was beautiful and his eyes were alluring and his lips were so kissable. Blaine bit back a moan as the boy took a seat in the back row, and Blaine looked forward so he didn't look like he was staring. He heard Marley and Tina talking about how hot the mini-Puck was; Tina was teasing the newbie girl about her crush on Jake.

This made Blaine insanely jealous, but he knew he shouldn't be because of Kurt. But even if he wasn't with Kurt, he'd still have less of a chance against Marley seeing as Jake was straight and a total womanizer. They even sang a song about him. No way will 'Blake' ever happen. He shook his head and listened to Schuester talk in circles about what he wants to do for Sectionals. Clearly the man didn't know what to do.

**glee**

Blaine walked outside to the parking lot after the debate, feeling accomplished. The debate went fantastic. Although, he did feel bad for Brittany, who tanked it pretty badly. Even if she were to win the election, could she even ban summer vacation and weekends? What kind of power did she think a mere student council president had? Nevertheless, he did really well and he was confident that he and Sam had elections in the bag. When he finally got to his car, he noticed a cloud of smoke coming from behind one of the cars, his mind instantly thinks there is a fire.

In his frantic state, he stupidly ran towards the supposed fire instead of going to get help from an adult. When he reached behind the car, he didn't find a fire, but Jake Puckerman smoking what looked like a joint. The Puckerman boy looked over at the nerdy-looking teen with a confused look as he quickly finished off his joint. Smirking cockily, Jake walked up to him. He looked so much like his brother when he walked that it was almost uncanny.

As the bad boy inched closer, Blaine inched back until he found himself backed up against a rather ugly-looking Nissan. He didn't know why he was so frightened, but the boy was rather intimidating.

"'Sup Anderson," Jake smirked.

Before he could stop himself, Blaine moaned. He couldn't help it. It was exactly like his dream.

"Did you just moan?" Jake laughed. "Total _fag_, man."

Blaine's face darkened. "Don't call me that."

"Or what?"

Blaine shoved him back. "Or... or I'll kick your ass."

"Oh yeah?" Jake stood toe-to-toe with Blaine, looking dead in his eyes, hungry for a battle. "Can you even punch this high?"

"Fuck you."

The Puckerman punk crept closer and whispered in his ear, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Blaine moaned again, earning a chuckle from Jake. "Dude, you can't control yourself can you? I bet you creep on every straight guy, don't you? You probably got a boner from watching Sam strip at the debate, right? How about Joe or Artie? How about my bro, Puck? Did you wanna fuck them too? I bet you wanted to fuck all of those in New Directions."

"SHUT UP!" Blaine shouted as he pushed the younger boy back. "I knew kids like you back at my old school. You're nothing but a lot of trouble. You're a bully who thinks being a bad boy and making fun of the gay kid is cool, but it's not!"

"I don't think it's cool," Jake shrugged, "But it is fun."

"Fuck you!"

"Careful, Anderson," the little Puckerman smirked, "I might take you up on that offer."

"Stop it!"

"Or what?"

"Don't... please..."

"You want me to, don't you?" Jake leaned in closer to Blaine, backing him up against the car again. "That's why you're always staring at me, right? It's obvious, bro. I can tell whenever I walk in, you practically hump my leg. You're like a little gay Chihuahua." He looked over his shoulder around the parking area. They were alone. "I was gonna smoke another one out in my car. Come with me."

Blaine shook his head no, but the look in Jake's eye told him that this wasn't up for discussion. So he followed Jake into a beat up old Impala that was probably stolen. Okay, Blaine had an overactive imagination. For some reason, he always pictured Jake as the kind of guy who would steal cars and carry a gun. And he hated himself because the idea of Jake being so dangerous turned him on. Has it been mentioned that Blaine had a thing for bad boys?

Jake fished out his bag of weed from his glove compartment before rolling up another joint and lighting it up. He took one long puff before passing it over to Blaine who looked at it like didn't know what to do with it. Rolling his eyes, Jake took the pot back and demonstrated how to smoke a joint before handing it back. Blaine sighed as he held the offending object to his lips. He placed it between his lips, pretending it was Jake's cock—WHAT THE FUCK? What is wrong with him?

Blaine sucked in a small amount, feeling a tickling sensation in the back of his throat as he tried his best to keep the smoke in. He wasn't experienced, so his first time smoking pot didn't exactly sit well with his throat. He hacked out whatever smoke was left in his lungs as he practically tossed the joint back at Jake, who continued to smoke his marijuana proudly.

"That's disgusting!" Blaine cried.

"No, it's not," Jake said simply as he finished off his joint, "You're just a pussy."

"Fuck off."

Smirking once again, Jake reached over to palm Blaine through his jeans. Blaine looked at him with a mix of confusion and shock. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I'm just really stoned."

Blaine ripped Jake's hand off his thigh, ignoring the erection straining in his pants. "Do you honestly think I'm the kind of person who would take advantage of someone who is under the influence?"

"Under the influence?" the younger Puckerman laughed, "What are you? Forty?"

"This isn't happening; this doesn't happen in real life."

"Yeah it does. Just not very often."

"No, it doesn't. I'm either high or I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, and you only took one puff. Not even a newbie like you would get high that easily."

"So, why are you doing this?"

"I just wanna have some fun."

"So, I'm just an experiment to you?"

"Not really."

Blaine looked pissed. He wanted to jump out of the car right there, but every time he unlocked the door, Jake would lock it before he could pull the door handle. It was like he was toying with him. And he probably was. Guys like Jake are nothing but trouble. That's why he settled for guys like Kurt. Because they were always a safe option as opposed to guys like Puck and Jake. But guys like them were fun to fantasize about. It was like a kink or something, and Jake was definitely hot.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Jake's hand was back on his dick and practically rubbing it to release. "Come on, Anderson, you're boyfriend's away. It must be lonely without a nice, warm touch."

That was it. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. What Kurt didn't know, won't hurt him. Blaine lunged forward into Jake's mouth, who was surprised by the older teen's eagerness. His tongue swirled and happily wrestled Jake's as they battled for dominance. This wasn't real. It was another dream; it had to be. But that hand that was currently fishing out his cock from his unzipped pants (he moves fast; when did he do that?) felt _very_ real. Jake jerked him for a little bit, though he seemed more interested in their make-out session.

Jake pushed him back for a second and hastily unbuttoned his jeans, shucking them down along with his underwear, revealing his hard, leaking cock. It was beautiful, Blaine thought. It was nice bronze color with a few tufts of hair at the base and a nice-looking set of balls.

"Suck my dick."

Okay, so he didn't have the heart of a poet. But he had the penis of Michael Fassbender, and that was just as good.

Blaine bent his head over Jake's cock, making sure to kiss the tip a few times before gingerly licking the entire head a few times. This motion made Jake impatient, and the punk kid forced Blaine's head down over his dick completely. Blaine almost choked, but he eventually found a motion. Jake threw his head back as Blaine expertly sucked him off. Truth be told, Blaine was just going off based on what he saw on a few twink sites he had visited since Kurt's departure. And even then, he and Kurt never really went any further than just kissing. Their first time was their only time and it was rather awkward and rushed.

Right now, his encounter with Jake was passionate... and rushed. And really hot. He made sure to rub Jake's cock on every surface of his mouth, getting it nice and wet as he brought the younger boy to his release.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum," Jake moaned, as he kept Blaine's head down and shot his seed in the back of his throat. Blaine hummed in delight as he swallowed down Jake's cum.

Breathing heavily and sweat trickling his brow, Blaine got back up and sighed in content. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, you ain't too bad, Anderson," Jake complimented as he pulled his jeans up. "I gotta go meet my girl, Kitty, after her Cheerio practice. I'll see you bro."

Blaine's heart dropped. That was it? He didn't even get to cum. Jake looked at him expectantly, annoyance spreading on his face as he waited for the senior to get out of his car. Taking the hint, Blaine got out of Jake's Impala before Jake rode off towards the parking lot by the football field where the Cheerios were practicing.

He shook his head, disappointed in himself. He allowed himself to be manipulated by a little punk that only wanted to use him. He felt really cheap, and at the same time he was turned on a little more. Jake used him. Jake Puckerman _used_ him to get off. Even though he hated the bad boy a little more, he still couldn't resist replaying the image of Jake moaning when he blew his load in his mouth.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: Okay, it's not my most accomplished work, but it's still my story and I love it as if it were my own child. So show my child you love it too by leaving a review. I might want to do another Blake Panderson fic with a different situation. If you have any other random pairings you'd like to see, hit me up with a PM. I'm open to anything.


End file.
